Historias de los Weasley
by Miss Victoire
Summary: Diferentes historias de la familia Weasley, luego de la guerra. Post Guerra. Historias de humor, felicidad y un poco de drama entre los miembros de la numerosa familia. ATP.
1. Chapter 1: Nace Victoire Weasley

_Aclaración: Esta serie de capítulos estarán relacionados entre sí._

 **Victoire Weasley**

Era un viernes normal en Gringotts, luego de varias horas de trabajo, Bill Weasley podía salir a las cinco del trabajo, una hora antes que el resto de los días. Luego de bromear con su compañero Dean Thomas y recoger sus objetos personales, Bill se preparó para irse a su casa. En el Refugio, lo esperaría su dulce esposa embarazada frente al mar.

Bill se marchó del banco mágico y fue a Sortilegios Weasley, donde trabajaba su bromista hermano George. Allí compró un lindo peluche de fénix para su tan esperado bebé que nacería próximamente. Entró al Caldero Chorreante para saludar a Hannah Abbott, la aprendiz de tabernera de Tom. Luego se desapareció en su casa.

Fleur no estaba en el interior de la casa. Bill se preocupó por si había tenido que ir al hospital para tener al bebé. Pero aún con el peluche en la mano, salió afuera para comprobar si estaba allí. Afirmativamente, Fleur estaba frente al mar junto a su rubia madre, Apolline, quien había venido a pasar su primavera con su hija mayor.

Bill se acercó para besar a su querida mujer y saludar a suegra, cuando de repente se desmayó. Esa noche iba a ser luna llena.

Cuando despertó, ya era la en su habitación con su esposa y su madre. Fleur estaba pasándole un paño por la frente y Molly miraba con un vaso con una poción en la mano.

\- Éstas bien Bill? - preguntó la pelirroja a su hijo.

\- Si.

\- Ayeg fue luna llena, amog. Cuando vinimos a la casa con mi madre te vimos y te trajimos, luego ella fue a llamag a tu madge - explicó Fleur, mientras Molly se retiraba dejando a los esposos solos.

\- Si. Viste el peluche? - preguntó Bill.

\- Es 2 de mayo - dijo Fleur, luego de un minuto de silencio, soltando un llanto ahogado y sentándose junto a su amado.

Bill recién ahí notó el vestido negro de luto de su embarazada esposa. Pues en la batalla de Hogwarts, de la cual habían pasado dos años ya, había muerto mucha gente. Habían pasado dos años sin Fred, sin Tonks, sin Remus, sin... Gabrielle, la hermanita de Fleur.

Gabrielle era la persona más importante para su hermana, junto a él. Las Delacour eran muy unidas, pero la jovencita de 11 años había muerto sin más en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Ambos estuvieron así por más de una hora, en silencio, reflexionando sobre el pasado. Ambos habían perdido a su hermano en la guerra, Bill al menos tenía a sus otros cinco hermanos pero Fleur...

Fleur se levantó del regazo de Bill y, secándose sus lágrimas, se marchó a la cocina. En cambio, Bill permaneció inmóvil, hasta que escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la cocina. Bill corrió hasta su esposa y comprendió que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

\- Bill, rápido llevame a San Mungo - exclamó Fleur, tocándose el vientre.

La señora Delacour bajó desde su alcoba, pues ella se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados hasta que fue despertada por los gritos de su hija.

\- Apolline! Llame a mi familia, llevaré a Fleur a San Mungo - dijo Bill antes de desaparecerse con su esposa.

En el hospital, Fleur fue atendida rápidamente y Bill tuvo que esperar fuera de la sala de maternidad, acompañado por su madre y su suegra quienes no habían tardado en llegar. Luego llegaron los recientemente comprometidos, Ginny y Harry, acompañados por su ahijado Teddy, pues la abuela del niño estaba con su hermana Narcissa Malfoy (ya que se habían vuelto a hablar luego de la guerra, sobretodo después de la muerte de Lucius).

Una hora después,Bill recibió la noticia de que ya era padre. Él entró en la habitación primero, segui por todos los Weasley y Apolline. Adentro estaba Fleur recostada con un bebé en una manta rosa en sus brazos, señal de que era una niña.

\- Bill,quieges ver a tu hija? - dijo Fleur, con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de que horas antes había llorado a más no poder.

Bill alzó a su diminuta hija en brazos. Su madre fue la siguiente en sostener a la niña, que fue pasando de brazos en brazos hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su madre.

Todos se marcharon del dormitorios, dejando a Bill y Fleur con su hija. Era hermosa. Era muy parecida a su padre, pero definitivamente había heredado los dotes de veela de su madre. Tenía ojos azules y pelitos rojizos, pero no tenía ninguna peca y su piel era suave y pálida.

Luego de un momento familiar, vino la agente de maternidad del Ministerio y de San Mungo (Lavender Brown) para hacerle la ficha a la niña.

\- Bueno... Como se llama esta preciosura? - preguntó Lavender,acariciando a la bebita.

\- Mmm... No lo habíamos pensado aún - respondió Fleur.

\- Que tal Victory? En honor a la Batalla de Hogwarts - sugirió Lavender.

\- Victoire! En francés, como Fleur. Buena idea Lav - dijo Bill, acariciando el hombro de su esposa y madre de su hija.

\- Estoy de acuegdo, mon cherie.

\- Suena hermoso - le dijo Lavender a la pareja.

Mientras los padres acunaban a su hija ya dormida, Lavender escribió:

 _Hoy, 2 de Mayo del 2000, nació Victoire Fleur Weasley-Delacour. Hija de William Arthur Weasley y Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Sus padrinos son Charles Weasley y Ginevra Molly Weasley. Nació pesando 3,1 kilos y midiendo 47,4 centímetros en San Mungo._


	2. Chapter 2: La boda de Percy

**El casamiento**

Desde hacía un año, Percy se había comprometido con Audrey Roberts. Ella era una chica morocha muy lista. Se habían conocido en el Ministerio en 1996,cuando Percy se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Audrey Roberts tenía un año menos que él y había sido una Ravenclaw.

En mayo se celebraría su boda.

Habían decidido celebrarla en la Madriguera, al igual que Bill y Fleur, y su boda sería muy organizada, tal cual los futuros esposos. Pero eso creían hasta que llegó el 19 de mayo, día de la boda:

 _Querido Percy,_

 _No puedo creer que la fecha tan esperada allá llegado ya. Estoy muy emocionada, pues dentro de unas horas dejaré de llamarme Audrey Roberts para llamarme Audrey Weasley, esposa de Percy Weasley._

 _Yo ya me he marchado a casa de mis padres, donde me esperan mis damas de honor para prepararme. Pues como hemos optado por una boda al estilo muggle, no puedes verme hasta que camine al altar. Luego, yo iré a la Madriguera acompañada por mis damas y mis padres._

 _Ginny y mi hermana ya están aquí, debo ir a enfundarme en mi vestido blanco. Cada vez falta menos para que pueda llamarte esposo._

 _XOXO_

 _Audrey._

Percy miró con amor la carta que le había dejado su novia. Luego de ponerse su traje de gala estilo muggle, se marchó a la Madriguera para meterse en el que había sido su cuarto. Sus padrinos no tardarían en llegar.

Apenas se sentó en su escritorio, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Percy! – dijo George, entrando detrás de su madre.

Éstas emocionado, hijo? – dijo Molly, apoyando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa y dándole a su hijo un gran abrazo.

Molly se marchó para dejar entrar a Jay, el mellizo de Audrey y el otro padrino de la boda.

Percy y los dos padrinos, Jay y George, miraban por la ventana las preparaciones de la boda. Afuera estaban colocando unas sillas y el altar, seguido por una larga alfombra rosa.

Ron y su novia, Hermione, acomodaban a los invitados que llegaban temprano. Fleur y la señora Weasley estaban dentro terminando el pastel. Charlie aún no había llegado, su translador desde Rumania llegaría en diez minutos. Harry estaba entrando a la casa, probablemente para saludar a su próximamente suegra.

De pronto, entró Bill en la habitación diciendo que Audrey ya había llegado. La boda ya comenzaría cuando Fleur halla arreglado los arreglos florales que la pequeña Victoire había destruido.

AR&PW

Audrey estaba muy emocionada. En la habitación que le pertenecía a Ginny estaba con su madre, su hermana Catherine y su cuñada Ginny. Las dos últimas serían sus damas de honor. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco ligero y simple que era lo nuevo, unos tacones altísimos que como eran de su hermana mayor era lo viejo, la diadema de piedras azules que coronaba sus cabellos azabaches era lo azul y su ropa interior era lo blanco. Lucía hermosa.

Las damas de honor llevaban vestidos cortos lilas hechos de seda y una rosa blanca en su cabello. La madre de Audrey se retiró porque la boda estaba por comenzar. Audrey no podía estar más nerviosa.

Las tres bajaron por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Todos ya estaban sentados, esperando a que na boda comenzase, Percy ya estaba en el altar y Fleur les entregó sus ramilletes. Fleur fue al jardín y se sentó entre Bill y Molly en la primera fila.

La música comenzó a sonar, señal de que Teddy, el niño de los anillos, y Victoire, niña de las flores, debían caminar por la alfombra rosa hasta llegar al altar. Luego los siguieron Ginny y Jay, seguidos por Catherine y George. Finalmente, era su turno.

Audrey salió de la casa y comenzó caminar rumbo al altar. Vio a sus amigos y compañeros del trabajo, Hagrid, su abuela con un pañuelo en la mano, las tías Muriel y Tessie Weasley, Oliver Wood quien era el mejor amigo de Percy, a todos los hermanos Weasley con sus parejas, a las hijas de Catherine peleándose por un cromo de rana de chocolate, a sus padres y a sus futuros suegros. Para finalmente ver a su amado Percy viéndola embobado a ella. Ella lo miró a los ojos, tal cual hacía él. Tan concentrados estaban en su monopolio de miradas, que Audrey tropezó con sus tacones altísimos y, luego de su caída, siguió caminando. La ceremonia continuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Finalmente en el altar, comenzó a hablar el mago que hacía de cura:

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de este mago y esta bruja. Percival Ignatius Weasley, ¿aceptas a esta bruja en matrimonio hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sí, acepto.

Audrey Daisy Roberts, ¿aceptas a este mago por el resto de tu vida como tu esposo?

Sí, acepto.

Ahora, pueden intercambiar sus anillos.

Percy agarró el anillo de la almohada que sostenía Teddy y se lo colocó a Audrey mientras decía:

Audrey, siempre supe que tenías una mágica cualidad que me tenías como a Stan Shumpike con una veela. *Risas* . Pero cuando te conocí supe que eras ideal para mí. Nunca tuve la menor duda de que hacías que, a pesar de la guerra, la idealidad sangre pura y a pesar de todo, hacías que mi mundo fuera feliz. Por eso, te otorgo este anillo como símbolo de amor para toda la eternidad. * Lágrimas de Audrey, Molly, la señora Roberts, Hermione, Catherine, Fleur y Ginny* .

Percy, no puedo evitar largar unas lágrimas al dar el paso más importante de mi vida. Desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente a todos y que eras el hombre que siempre había soñado con tener como esposo. Al darte este anillo, te digo que siempre voy a amarte y cuidarte * Las madres de los novios lloran y abrazan a sus maridos *. Porque Percy, no hay nada más importante en mi vida que vos.

Ahora firmen aquí - dice el cura, quien también esta emocionado.

Ambos firman con las plumas de color plata el documento.

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Percy, puedes besar a la novia.

Los jóvenes esposos se unieron a un tierno beso, mientras caían un montón de rosas blancas y lilas (obra de George y Hermione). Luego los novios se separaron y la gente comenzó a felicitarlos.

La boda prosiguió con una corta sesión de fotos de los esposos con el comité de bodas, mientras Molly, la señora Roberts y Fleur preparaban el almuerzo y el resto bailaba.

La boda fue hermosa y cuando se dio por finalizada, los novios se marcharon en un carruaje muggle tirado por caballos hacia su luna de miel.

***#***#***###***#***#***

 _Mandenme un review sobre el tema que quieran que sean las próximas historias._

 _¿Que opinan de este fic y del otro one-shot que tengo publicado?_


End file.
